nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Zum geschlachteten Lamm
Die Taverne "Zum geschlachteten Lamm" liegt im Magierviertel der Stadt Sturmwind. Es ist ein Treffpunkt von Hexenmeistern, aber das sollte man nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Muss ja nicht jeder wissen. Der Adlige Lord Baurles K. Wischock aus der Burg Sturmwind sorgt hier momentan ganz schön für Unruhe, denn er wurde auf den kleinen Betrieb unten im Keller dieser Taverne aufmerksam gemacht und propagiert jetzt eine genaue Untersuchung, was die Gäste im Keller natürlich verhindern möchten. Beschreibung Hier ist der Name Programm. Nur einen Katzensprung von der Magier-Kneipe "Zum Blauen Eremiten" entfernt findet Ihr im Magierviertel eine weitere Kneipe: "Zum Geschlachteten Lamm". Um das Etablissement ranken sich seit Jahren Gerüchte von Schattenmagie und dämonischen Experimenten. Auch lassen die zahlreichen Fässer in der Schankstube reiche Bier- und Weinvorräte vermuten. Welches Gerücht stimmt, das finden wir bei unserem Besuch im Lamm heraus. Buffed.de: Hoch die Tassen - der Tavernen-Guide für Sturmwind Lage "Zum Geschlachteten Lamm" liegt noch weiter ab vom Schuss als "Der Blaue Eremit", für den gemeinen Abenteurer gibt es an und für sich keinen Grund, warum er sich in der abgelegenen Ecke des Magierviertels herumtreiben sollte. Selbst rechts von der Taverne geht es nicht zum Hafen sondern nur zu einer Aussichtsplattform über den zerstörten Park. Wenn sich dennoch zur Schlachtbank begeben will, der findet den Eingang in die Kneipe bei den Koordinaten 43,81. Ambiente Von außen ist das Geschlachtete Lamm ähnlich einladend wie Der Blaue Eremit; Efeuranken wachsen am Gebäude empor und verleihen ihm einen verwunschenen Touch. Auf der Terrasse finden sich allerdings keine Sitzmöglichkeiten. Drinnen erwartet Euch eine eher praktische Einrichtung. Der Tresen steht auf leeren Fässern, an der Wand vor dem Kellerdurchgang werden mehrere Fässer gelagert. Wir hoffen, dass sie nicht leer sind und freuen uns auf ein paar gutgereifte Schnäpse. Im Schankraum befinden sich zwei Tische, am kleineren haben vier Abenteurer Platz, am großen sechs. Durch einen Vorhang geht es über einen Stieg hinunter in den Keller und dort bewahrheitet sich zumindest das erste Gerücht: da tummeln sich jede Menge Hexenmeister und Dämonenlehrer. Von dort aus gelangt Ihr noch tiefer in die Gewölbe des Lamms und es stellt sich heraus, dass die Kneipe eigentlich nur eine Tarnung für die Hexer und ihre Experimente ist. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass der hingeschummelte Barkeeper am Tresen nicht vielleicht doch ein paar edle Tröpfchen im Angebot hat. Service Kellner gibt es auch im Lamm nicht, Schankkellner Jarel Moor ist der einzige Bedienstete und dementsprechend sollten wir über einige Bierkrüge auf den Tischen hinwegsehen. Allerdings macht Jarel ganz im Gegensatz zu Gastwirtin Allison aus der Taverne "Zur güldenen Rose" nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er besonders gefordert. Ein Blick auf seine Getränkekarte verrät auch, warum. Denn auch Jarel verkauft nur die alkoholische Standardware, die es auch im Blauen Eremiten gibt. Und die hängt uns nach unserem Kneipentesttag so langsam doch zum Halse raus. * Siehe: "Sturmwind: Das Gasthaus "Zum geschlachteten Lamm"" Unterbringung Weder passt Jarel auf Euren Ruhestein auf, noch könnt Ihr ein Bett in dem Haus finden. Aber wer will schon über einer Gruft voller Skelette nächtigen... Der Schankraum macht einen sauberen Eindruck, zumindest lässt sich kein Ungeziefer ausmachen. In den Kellergewölben hingegen gibt's Ratten und jede Menge Knochen. Aber wir sind uns nicht sicher, inwieweit wir die unterirdischen Katakomben überhaupt zur Kneipe zählen sollen. Deswegen sind wir den Knochen gegenüber neutral eingestellt. In einer 0815-Heldengruft in Azeroth sieht's schließlich auch nicht besser aus. Wir wären den Hexern im Keller allerdings verbunden, wenn sie mit ihren Experimenten nicht die Brennende Legion herbeiriefen. Forscherliga-Tenor: Bewirtschaftung Folgende Aktivitäten fanden früher im "Geschlachteten Lamm" statt: * Kastalans Private Magieschule (Ansprechpartner: Kastalan) * Die Schwarze Messe der Armee der Verderbnis (Ansprechpartner: Aldorius) ----- Blue Lion's Club * 16px Mo 23.05.2016: "Eröffnung des Blue Lion's Club" ab 20 Uhr in den Räumlichkeiten des Geschlachteten Lamms. Ansprechpartner: Kiritan von Breent. Hört her Bürger Stormwinds! Der Blue Lion's Club öffnet seine Pforten, bereit das Gesellschaftliche Leben Stormwinds auf die nächste Stufe zu bringen! Ihr Sucht geistreiche Gesellschaft, noble Tropfen und Zigarren? Dann werdet ihr in unseren heiligen Hallen des Miteinanders willkommen sein. Es ist egal ob ihr von hoher Geburt seid oder aus der Mitte des Volkes stammt, es wird lediglich darum gebeten die Kleiderordnung einzuhalten. Der Blue Lion's Club erwartet EUCH! :- Kiritan von Breent, Geschäftsführer Kleiderordnung: Herren: * nicht zu Bunt, keine aufdringlichen Farben * keine Flicken * ein Hut, als Accessoire * keine kurzen Hosen * das Hemd muss bis zu den Handgelenken reichen * geschlossene Schuhe * Fliege oder Krawatte sind erwünscht Frauen: * nicht zu Bunt, keine aufdringlichen Farben * Schultern müssen bedeckt sein. * von Frauen erwarten wir das Tragen eines Abendkleides Sollte es an Duftwasser fehlen ist der Blue Lions Club gerne bereit diesbezüglich auszuhelfen. ----- Zum Roten Krug Seit Mists of Pandaria wurde das Gasthaus unter dem Namen "Zum Roten Krug" weitergeführt. Inhaber des Ladens ist Gerrit van Dessel, Geschäftsleiter Fayren Vulpon. Obwohl hin und wieder Gerüchte aufkommen, dass der Krug in nicht ganz legale Geschäfte verwickelt ist, hat auch eine Durchsuchung durch das Königliche Wachregiment keine Beweise zutage gefördert, die diese Vermutung stützen würden. ----- Donrik´s Bierstübel * Veranstalter: Donrik Hammerfaust * Termin: 20. August 2011 um 20 Uhr In allen Städten Dörfern und Festungen der östlichen Königreiche findet man folgenden Aushang: Donrik´s Bierstübel öffnet zum Ersten Mal seine Pforten am 20. Tag des 8. Monats zur 8. Abendstunde im Gasthaus "Zum Geschlachteten Lamm" in Sturmwinds Magierviertel. Es werden Getränke der Östlichen Königreiche sowie einige kleine hausgemachte Speisen angeboten, jeder Gast erhält eine kleine Überraschung. Es wird wegen der wenigen Plätze um zeitiges erscheinen gebeten. :- gezeichnet Donrik Hammerfaust Unter dem Aushang steht in zwergischer Sprache folgendes geschrieben: Ich bin noch auf der Suche nach einem stämmigen Türsteher und einer Kellnerin, bezahlt wird nach Ladenschluss! Forscherliga-Forum: Donrik´s Bierstübel (18. Aug 2011) OOC: Also nochmal die Infos am Samstag den 20.08. um 20 Uhr im Geschlachteten Lamm (Sturmwinds Magierviertel) Da es mein erstes Gasthaus hier auf Forscherliga sein wird nehm ich erstmal ein etwas kleineres, so fällt es nicht so sehr auf wenn wenig Leute kommen. ----- Gilnearisches Kulturzentrum Im Zuge des neuen Gilnearischen Kulturzentrums wurde das Geschlachtete Lamm von Kenyon Blackstraw gepachtet und dient als Wirts und Versammlungshaus für die exilierten Gilnearer in Sturmwind. Um Zusammenstöße mit der Wache zu vermeiden wurde der Keller zugemauert, allerdings haben die Bewohner der Katakomben durchaus versteckte Nebeneingänge geöffnet. Regelmäßig finden dort nun Veranstaltungen zur Gilnearischen Kultur statt. Quellen Kategorie:Taverne Kategorie:Sturmwind Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind